


Graceless Lady, you know who I am...

by kaligrrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Female Character, Porn, Schmoop, Some Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaligrrrl/pseuds/kaligrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has every intent of recovering Sam's incriminating photos from good-time-girl gone wrong, Joni Newton. Things don't go quite according to plan when Joni Newton is unexpectedly friendly. Annie's here to discover Sam's secrets, but does Joni have things to teach Annie about her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless Lady, you know who I am...

“Are you Joni?”

She sighs, squaring her shoulders and pivoting around. It's been a long night—her feet hurt in her high-heeled sandals, the glitter on her face itches and what this slag wants is anyone's guess.

“Yeah. Who wants to know?”

The woman's arms are crossed tightly across her chest and she radiates tension. “WPC Cartwright. I want a word with you. About DI Tyler.”

Joni sneers. “Sam's a big boy, isn't he? Doesn't need 'ide behind your skirt.” She turns again to go, but is caught by the mix of hurt, anger and fascination in the other woman's dark blue eyes, as she steps closer.

“Give him the pictures and the negatives. And then leave him alone.” The woman raises her chin, her jaw set in grim line, at odds with the round curves of her face.  
Joni laughs. “Right! And while I'm at it, I'll go join a nunnery, shall I? Piss off, WPC Cartwright.” She pivots oh her heel, back towards the direction of her tatty bedsit.

“Wait!" And she does, although why she's still standing here, at this hour, listening to this plonk in her prim tweed skirt, brimming over with earnest concern, is a mystery. She must be daft.

Joni can barely keep the impatient snarl out of her voice. "What?!"

The plonk gulps.”You don't know what this will do to 'im. It'll ruin 'im. 'E's...different.”

“Seemed the same as any other bloke to me, especially with 'is trousers off."

And oh, that stung WPC Cartwright, didn't it?

Cartwright inhales and fixes Joni with an artless, pleading look. “He's not well. He's…fragile. And I'm his only friend. I'm supposed to look after him and I didn't. And now he's in a terrible fix. I'm so worried.” Coming closer, she lays her hand on Joni's arm. “Please.” Her sincerity stirs something in Joni, along with her naiveté.

Joni softens. “Look. We can't talk 'ere. Come back to mine, alright? It's just up the road. We'll have a cuppa and see if we can sort this out.”

The plonk laughs nervously. “You won't drug me and tie me up, will you?”

“Only if you want me to.” Joni notes with interest the blush that rises and lingers on Cartwright's cheeks.

"Alright then. My name's Annie," she offers shyly.

***  
In the kitchen of Joni's surprisingly cozy flat, Annie watches her hostess bustle about from under lowered lashes. Her stomach roils. This is the woman Sam...shagged? What does he see in her? She *is* pretty, if a bit cheap looking in all that garish makeup and slag's outfit. She bites her lower lip— f she's really going to help Sam, she must connect with Joni somehow--and swallowing down the mess inside, she forces a bright tone. “Joni. Leave the tea. Got anything stronger?”

“Ooh, a drinking woman, are we? Let's see...cheap whiskey and cheaper beer. What'll it be?”

“Whiskey.” Joni chuckles and drops two tumblers on the table, sloshing a measure of weakly brown alcohol into each. Annie drinks hers straight off and holds out her glass for another. Joni raises her brows and refills the glass. Annie continues to watch her covertly, as Joni plops down into a chair with a small groan, slips off the pinching shoes, then sips meditatively at her glass.

“What's this all about then, really, Annie?”

Annie blows out a breath and fiddles with her drink. Right. Friendly. Confiding. Doing this for Sam. “I don't know where to start. DI Tyler, Sam, well, he's...not like anyone I've ever known.” Joni nods.

"I'd noticed." She leans forward, fixing Annie with wide, surprisingly warm gray-blue eyes. "Go on, then.”

***  
The level on the bottle inches down as Annie, following some strange compulsion, pours the whole story into Joni's ears--well, as much of the story as she can, without risking sending Sam to the loony bin. She may be drunk--not yet slurring her words, but her eyes have a hectic shine and a flush is fixed in her cheeks--but she still has a copper's discretion.

When she finally notices the clock, she's shocked at how late it's gotten. Joni is easy to talk to. She actually seems to care, and Annie is forced to jettison all her former ideas about Warren's employee. There's nothing of the femme fatale about her, here in her avocado and orange kitchen, makeup wiped off and bare feet tucked under her. Joni is...herself--warm, funny and slightly mischievous. Annie likes her, more than she's liked anyone since...well, since she met Sam.

She watches Joni as she pads back into the room from the loo. The woman is gorgeous, especially in her short party frock--all long legs and tumbling waves of dark, shining hair. Graceful, like the dancer she is. Now it's envy attacking Annie's digestion. “I see why 'e likes you.”

“Say again?” Joni, too, is clearly feeling no pain.

“Sam. Why 'e likes you. You're a good listener. Pretty too. Prettier'n'me.”

Joni leans over her rickety kitchen table and pats Annie's heated cheek. “Annie! You're lovely. E's a fool, he is. God, look at that skin, like a rose petal...” As Joni's thumb slows and strokes across her mouth, Annie's breath catches. Warmth floods through her, straight from her lips to her groin and her little moan surprises them both. Joni's round eyes widen even further, her lips parted. Annie holds her gaze, speechless. With exquisite slowness, Joni moves towards her, then stops, hovering a breath away from her lips. For a moment, Annie is frozen. But then she lets the warmth pulsing inside her propel her that last vital inch forward.

Joni's lips are like nothing Annie's ever felt before. They're so soft! They might melt like spun sugar under her questing mouth, flooding her with liquid sweetness...then Joni's nipping at her bottom lip and Annie stops thinking, becoming just a hot, wet mouth, sharp with teeth, slick with tongue. She tastes whiskey and something completely new. The taste of girl. She likes it; she likes it very much indeed and she realizes, now it's Sam she's envying...

After either a very short or very long time, Joni breaks away, straightening and pulling up Annie with her. She's surprisingly strong as she tugs on Annie's hand. Annie falters. “I've...never done this before. With a woman.”

Joni's laugh is rich and full. “It's not hard.” Her voice drops, low and throbbing. “It's soft and warm and wet....Let me show you. Annie.”

Joni glides backwards into the bedroom, her eyes never leaving Annie's. With each step, sureness rises in Annie, until she's the one pushing Joni down onto the bed, she's the one pushing her leg between Joni's thighs and it's her greedy hands running over Joni's curves. Annie pauses for a moment, astonished by her own boldness and Joni flips Annie on her back. She's all supple muscle under that pale, creamy skin. Joni skims off her shirt, revealing breasts as firm and round as new apples. Annie cups them, gently at first and then more roughly, guided by Joni's gasps.

Joni leans forward, her hair a dark curtain around them both. Their mouths meet again and Annie is almost overwhelmed by the aching in her cunt. Joni's hands slip up her skin, grazing her stomach, pushing her bra aside, and her thumbs tease Annie's nipples until they're rock hard. Annie breaks away for a moment to wriggle out of her shirt and bra, and is rewarded with Joni's swirling tongue. Her teeth graze Annie's nipples, gently at first, then harder and harder, finally drawing a ragged shriek from Annie. "Are you alright?'

"Yes, yes, don't fucking stop!" Joni chuckles and licks a meandering trail down Annie's torso, pausing kiss the curve where her waist nips in. "God, I love this part of you." Annie giggles, slightly ticklish, a little nervous and very aware of how close Joni is to her cunt. Joni smiles against her skin and without warning, presses her fingers into Annie's sodden knickers.

"Jesus!"

"No denying this evidence, is there WPC Cartwright?" Joni's grin is devilish as she peels off Annie's remaining clothes. “You're gagging for it.” She leans back for a moment, suddenly solemn as she surveys Annie's body spread out before her. Doubt creeps in around the throbbing need in Annie's core and, shy, she hides her face into the pillow. Joni's fingers are gentle but firm as she turns Annie's face back to her. "You are gorgeous. Gorgeous. And I'm going to shag you senseless." Annie giggles, then gasps as Joni's fingers stroke her. Watching her intently, Joni's fingers circle around her clit. Encouraged by Annie's whimpers, Joni dips her head, allows her tongue to follow her fingers.

Annie's thighs clamp around her fiercely, as Joni thrusts first one, then two fingers into her slick, tight cunt. She works her fingers furiously while licking her tongue across Annie's clit and soon Annie's moans swell to guttural shouts, as the tension in her legs ratchets up. Joni slips an extra finger into Annie, angling her hand up and forward, fucking her as hard as she can, in time with Annie's hoarse screams. With a jerk and mighty squeeze of her legs, Annie floods Joni's mouth with salty wet heat. For one eternal moment, they're both caught in up in a vast, rushing wave.

"Oh god! What? Did I...?"

Joni grins, the cat that got the cream, and pushes Annie gently back down on the bed. "Relax love. Some women do that. If they're very lucky." Then, she sucks her fingers slowly and thoroughly, her eyes fixed on Annie's.

Annie blushes fiery red. "I...didn't know that. I've..."

"Never done this before." Joni finishes for her and they collapse together, laughing. Joni closes her eyes and wraps her arms and legs around Annie, who holds her back just as tightly. They lie for along moment, feeling each others hearts galloping in time.

"You know Joni, there's other things I've never done before." Annie's eyes sparkle wickedly as she wriggles around and grabs Joni's wrists, pinning them over her head. "I think it's time to change that, don't you?"

Joni can only moan in response.  
.  
***

Joni lied, Annie thinks muzzily, as dawn light seeps in under the curtains. It was hard, gloriously hard, and her cunt aches with it. She can't stop grinning and as close as she is to sleep, she wants to just keep touching Joni, to kindle that fire again and again, but although the flesh is willing, it also needs sleep.

***

Her head pillowed in the curve between Annie's breasts, blanketed by the weight and warmth of her own hair, Joni glories in the soft girl flesh pressed against her, something she thought she'd never feel again, after Yvonne. Joni thinks that in the susurration of Annie's sleeping breath, she can hear the sea. She's always wanted to live by the sea. She murmurs a mantra to herself, “It is a beautiful, wonderful life. It is.”


End file.
